


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I just can't help it, I love them so much and I just want them to be happy and kiss and have lots of sex, M/M, is this too much to ask????????????, it's based on a tumblr post, oh hello there, this is another fluff fic written by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac bangs his head against the table because of course it was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://prouvaireiant.tumblr.com/post/79137193116/before-courfeyrac-leaves-the-musain-after-an
> 
> hi, there. okay, so this isn't my first fic, this isn't my first fic written in english or even my first courferre fic written in english... I have absolutely no excuse if it sucks oh god I am panicking I'm just gonna post it here and run okay bye love you

“We should be studying.” Combeferre says and Courfeyrac couldn’t disagree more.

Courfeyrac kisses him again, starting on his lips, and again, down to his neck, and again because _that’s_ what he should be doing; kissing Combeferre is what he was born to do and what he’d like to spend the rest of his life doing.

“I’m serious, we have a test tomorrow and we need...” For some ungodly reason, Combeferre is still talking, but when Courfeyrac slips his hand under his pants, his reasoning dies an honourable death and only few unintelligible whimpers survive. He arches his back against the table, making enough space for Courfeyrac to wrap him in a tight embrace with his free hand.

Their bodies fit perfectly, moving together in their own rhythm. Whenever Coufeyrac breathes in, Combeferre breathes out, panting and hot and desperate.

More of their class notes fall on the floor.

“Courfeyrac.” Combeferre calls, his lips dancing on his best friend’s. “Can you do something for me?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t think twice before answering. He’s biased. It’s a been long time since he accepted that he’d do anything to make Combeferre happy because a happy Combeferre smiles freely, like the weight on the world has finally been lifted from his shoulders, he smiles and he jokes and he laughs at his own stupid puns and that’s what makes Courfeyrac the happiest. 

Maybe it’s a little sad being so attached to another person that your happiness depends on his, but Courfeyrac can’t hear you over the sound of his best friend _giggling_ like the stupid teenager he never was. Combeferre has always been so serious and this right now is the best thing in the whole world.

“Wake up.” Combeferre says, and the way he’s caressing Courfeyrac’s arm goes from gentle to pressing. “Wake up, Courf.”

“NO!” Courfeyrac wakes up yelling and, unsurprisingly, drooling all over his history book. “...What?

“Hey, it’s okay.” Combeferre says and he’s not shirtless, he’s not on top of the table, he’s standing on the side, with his glasses on, wearing a button down shirt with sleeves rolled up above his elbows and a concerned look on his face. “It was just a dream,” he says it as if it could offer him some comfort, but it just shatters Courfeyrac’s heart instead.

Courfeyrac bangs his head against the table because of course it was just a dream.

“How long was I out?” He asks and shifts in his seat trying his best to hide his erection because drooling in front of the love of his life is humiliating enough, thank you.

“About fifteen minutes.” Enjolras answers and Courfeyrac takes longer than he should to remember that all _three_ of them were studying for tomorrow’s test. He had forgotten about his other best friend’s presence and now the situation just got a hundred times worse.

Courfeyrac needs to get his shit together, he needs to stay the fuck awake so he needs a cup of coffee. Or ten.

Combeferre immediately hands him a hot mug. It’s the mug Courfeyrac bought him last christmas that has “hot nerd” written on it and okay, fine, perhaps Courfeyrac overdoes it sometimes, but he’s in love, he’s allowed to be stupid, don't judge.

“Am I still sleeping or are you actually bathed in divine light?” Courfeyrac tries to joke, in lieu of thinking about the crush that has taken control of his life, but, judging by the way Enjolras is looking to him, talking while he’s ‘sleepy drunk’ isn’t helping.

“You’re not sleeping, I’m actually an angel, yeah.” Combeferre smiles at him. “Now drink it.”

Courfeyrac does, and then chokes on it.

“That’s not coffee.”

“It’s three am, Courf, you literally passed out from weariness, I’m not giving you coffee, I’m a good friend, that’s tea. I think we’re done for the day, we covered all the topics and sleep will do us some good.

“You can go to sleep if you want to. I just need to look this over one last... time.” Enjolras starts with much confidence, but he blows it in the end, by yawning.  That was so close.

“If I leave you two alone, you won’t get any rest and, if you must stay awake, I shall too, for your sakes. I’ll admit to being tired, but I won’t desert my dear friends now in such a time of need.” Combeferre replies and he looks smug, the bastard, because he knows he’s won. No one in their right mind would try to force him to do something he doesn’t want to.

Courfeyrac takes another sip of his tea and doesn't try to contain his yawn.

“Traitor” Enjolras groans and the brunet shrugs in response because, again, he’s pretty aware he’d do anything for Combeferre, he’s embraced it.

Besides, getting some rest’s actually a good idea. Courfeyrac feels like he’s used all the space available in his head already and there’s nothing left he can learn tonight. And he’s still feeling a little groggy so he might as well get the fuck out before he does something stupid.

“See you tomorrow, then, guys?” Courfeyrac gets up to go back to his apartment. “I’ll meet you here at eight so we can go together and quiz each other before the test, yeah?”

“Sure.” Combeferre nods. “If you’re too tired to walk to your dorm, you can sleep here. You called dibs on our sofá since the first day, so it’s yours.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Courfeyrac feels a bit tempted, he’ll admit it; he feels too tired to do anything, but he told Marius he’d be back and sometimes Marius worries more than it’s good for him. “Bye, Enjolras.” Courfeyrac hugs him tight. “If I have to rest, you have to rest too, right?

“Fine.” Enjolras rolls his eyes, but complies and hugs him back.

Combeferre watches them move away from each other with both the door and his arms open.

Courfeyrac walks up to him to kiss him goodbye and _kisses_ him goodbye. On the lips. The whole world freezes, except for Courfeyrac, who just mutters a “night, Ferre,” and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Enjolras is the second one to move. He blinks and rubs his eyes because maybe he passed out too and it’s all a dream, but, since he’s not waking up, he starts to search his pockets for his cell phone. Enjolras may be a bit too oblivious for his own good, especially when feelings are concerned, but Combeferre and Courfeyrac are his best friends. He cares. Also, he isn’t blind. They would never start dating without telling him, so he knows Coureyrac kissed him without meaning to, he was so tired he probably acted on auto-pilot. When he realizes what he’s done, he’ll panic, he’ll need to yell at somebody about his life choices and that’s okay because Enjolras wasn’t planning on sleeping anyway.

“If you need to talk, I’m here.” Enjolras says to Combeferre, but ends up leaving the room to give him the space he needs and because his phone just started buzzing with four new text messages from Courfeyrac.

When Combeferre finally moves, he lifts his fingers to touch his lips and smiles.

 


End file.
